


Another World.

by chaeminha



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Magic, Games, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeminha/pseuds/chaeminha
Summary: Another World is controlled by a mysterious man called 'Game Master' who created thrilling and crazy life-challenging games. Chosen people will enter a random battle venue and fight each other in whatever game was designated for the day. Winners and losers alike will be released into the world to find the 'Master's Treasure' to gain a permanent advantage in the long running twisted game of the world. You are one of the players in the game and you hold the key to end the vicious cycle of this world.





	Another World.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ WARNINGS/THINGS BELOW (^^)
> 
> 1 - Suicide is mentioned a few times, death is a reoccuring theme, elimination means killed and some scenes was described to be bloody. a lot of cursing too lmao.
> 
> 2 - Italics are telepathy.
> 
> 3 - This fic is very reader centric and if you don't like that, this is not gonna be your cup of tea :)
> 
> 4 - Shownu, Kihyun and Jooheon has a part in the 'one month later' part.
> 
> 5 - There's a cute and fun cafe part at the end :)
> 
> 6 - This fanfic is not beta-ed so there's probably a ton of typos, please excuse me for that XD

So, if you woke up in a completely diffrent world that looks like it survived annihilation for countless times, what would you do? I'm sure it depends on what kind of person you are and all that jazz but you wouldn't jump out a window to test if gravity exists just because you feel 'very' lightheaded right....? Well, my name is (y/n) and call me stupid but that's exactly what i did. Well, it was a very bad desicion considering the fact that i was on the 6th floor of a freaking apartment but after a few seconds of registering what the fuck i just did and that i am in a very weird yoga went wrong position, i noticed that i was completely unscathed and the concrete road where i'm supposed to fall on is strangely feeling like a body.....yeah it definitely feels like a person's body because i did land on a body, a dead body, a corpse.

"What the fuck-" I didn't manage to utter a whole sentence as memories come back flooding very intensely as i stared at the corpse. Kim. Fucking. Asshole. Haejun. 

He was my friend. Well, we were friends but he tried to force himself on me and i had no choice to kill him. He had always been the popular jock type but wasn't that bad as a person so when he befriended me, a rebel loner that was shunned by everyone, i accepted simply because he seemed nice and i wanted someone to call a friend. Long story short, he was a certified asshole and i pushed him off the roof.

Oh and were you curious why i was unharmed from the fall? Well you see, this is the fifth fucking time the exact same thing happened to me and i'm not a human. Yes, you heard that right, saw that right, i am not a human....anymore. Okay, to be fair i was but not anymore cause the first time 'this' happened i died to be revived as a witch with demonic powers, or maybe just a demon? My powers keep me unharmed in basically any kind of situation and oh boy, it does so much more than just that. Also, do you want to know how i died? I killed myself, jumped of out a 66 floored twin tower's grand windows, don't ask why cause i don't remember. By the way, if my shitty memory serves me right, the tower is called 'The Twin Tower Of Elexis' and that's where Chae and Wonho was dropped off when they first came to this world. 

Speaking of Chae, i wonder where is he at right now? Maybe already at the battle venue...? Despite his lazy ass he's always the earliest to arrive there out of all ever existing players. Wonho is always with him so he should be there too, probably whining that they're too early.

Chae? Wonho? Battle Venue? Players? You're confused aren't you? Don't worry, i'll explain but f-first...oh god it's cold outside here, i'm shivering and i'm still on top of this jerk so let me go back to my comfy apartment room first and i'll continue.

"Huwwsshhhhhi- shit, let's go inside" - Did i mention i sneeze weirdly? Yeah, i do.

The apartment room was mostly empty except for an unorganized bed which was of course my doing seeing as i slept there and a beige dresser table which had a single thick book in ylsvenn language (pronounced ills-van), a language used only in this world, a crimson coloured gun and holster, which i always carry around with me, a few water bottles and packs of ramyun along with some snacks.

Now, back to explaining shit, where was i when i stopped....? Uhhh, actually i think i forgot so i'll just start off with whatever i want, sorry about that. 

About this world, it originally has no name but is now called 'Another World', Another World is controlled by a mysterious man called 'Game Master' who created thrilling and crazy life-challenging games. Chosen people will enter a random battle venue and fight each other in whatever game was designated for the day. Winners and losers alike will be released into the world to find the 'Master's Treasure' to gain a permanent advantage in the long running twisted game of the world. The winners of the designated game will be granted the vial of infinity which makes them non human half-immortal with crazy powers and the ability of reviving themselves everytime a new game starts while the losers will get a special hint on where the 'Master's Treasure' is located at. This cruel cycle continues until 66 permanent players are gathered and then, the official game will start. The 'Master's Treasure' is a book, a very thick one, yeah you guessed it, it's the one on my dresser and it has instructions on how to become a permanent player in the official game and a whole lot of other important information too. To become a permanent player, you will have to win in the designated game and earn the vial of infinity, drink that weirdly strawberry tasting drink inside it, and kill yourself to be revived. That was probably the reason why i killed myself now that i think about it.

Now, the official games were much more wilder and dangerous, you also have to use a designated nickname for the official games and mine was written on the book as Luna. The first round begins by gathering at a large hall called 'The Lucarion Hall' a.k.a one of the large battle venues there and playing another designated game which was hide and seek but no, it's not 'just' hide and seek. This is probably what normal people would call the 'extreme hide and seek:batshit crazy bloody party', the naming sounds extreme (like a horror anime title) but in my defense, most players did become batshit crazy, the hall was literally bloody and there was freeze time where party music was played, it does make sense to name it that way. 16 players were eliminated and all the remaining players were returned to their respective houses a.k.a where they came from and were not allowed to engage in any kind of battle, the punishment being immediate elimination. The second round was held at 'The Tartaros Hall', this was when i met Chae and Wonho.

"Shit, I planned to come early and now i'm gonna freeze cause i'm an idiot who went out just with a pair of hoodie and jeans..." I mumbled to myself while regretting that i forgot my scarf as it was very chilly that specific day.

"J-just conjure up a s-scarf " a male voice said, stuttering, seemingly as cold as i am.

"Y-yeah a-and maybe l-lend one to us t-too?" a second voice chimed in, stuttering too, but worse than the first one.

Completely shocked by the fact that there was someone in the hall i turned around to see a slightly lanky model-like handsome male curled up in a corner with another male who is equally handsome but with a much more shorter statue and buff body. 

"Do that yourself.." i quietly muttered to the two, avoiding eye contact, also suprised that i didn't stutter at all as it was very cold. Well, i'm not usually rude but most people here should know how to conjure things up so they might be trying to save energy for the battle and asking others favours on purpose.

"We c-can't, our powers are focused on diffrent ways and conjuring t-things up are basically impossible for us" replied the tall guy, having a blank expression on his face that makes him look slightly dead on first glance.

"Oh...." well, now i feel guilty for being an asshole but how are they being so social with people they have to eliminate sooner or later. The last social interaction that i had was someone saying "you fucking bitch" right in my face before being eliminated so i have reasons for being suspicious okay. I then realized i was spacing out, before conjuring up three scarves and jackets for the two huddled up players and handing it to them before wearing one for myself

"Here you go, an apology for being an ass to you two. It slipped my mind that there are some people that can't conjure up things."

"It's fine, thank you for the jacket and scarf, the temperature usually drops very low at this kind of time for a few hours before going back to normal. My name is Wonho, designated nickname is Zero." Wonho, the buff guy said smiling while nudging the other.

"Chae, nickname is Chronos. It was my idea to arrive here earlier than anyone else and now i regret it so much.."

"I regret mine as well, the name's (y/n), nick is Luna. Isn't Chae a surname?"

"Yeah, but i rarely tell my name to anyone, not even my surname except to Wonho who originally knows my full real name so drop the topic please." said Chae, looking a bit irritated at my question.

"Fair enough, you should be on guard here at this world and i totally exposed-" i suddenly stopped realizing something.

"Uh, what were you going to say?" asked Wonho, he looked curious and kind of like a bunny..yeah, a curious bunny.

"Oh, well, actually (y/n) isn't my real name. I haven't used it in so long i almost forgot about it heh" yeah, (y/n) is not my real name but it sure felt like it was. I can barely remember it as i haven't used it in so long.

"Do you know how will all of this end?" asked Hyungwon, he had been pretty quiet after telling me to drop the topic on his real name so i thought he was upset but he just looks drowsy for now.

"I'm pretty sure that the winner of this shit has to go against the game master to end everything. If you have no guts and you fail, this game continues with new players. It's a cruel endless cycle that won't stop unless someone works hard until they die." i quietly said with hate strong in my voice.

The bell rang clear, once, twice, thrice, signaling that there is one hour left before the game starts. It was announced that the game was poker. Brutal and bloody poker that can cause you three fingers and a lung or an ear to win, that was the norm here in this world. We parted ways after jokingly giving eachother some tips on poker, promising to meet up, talk about things, and we did, meeting up at an abandoned bar next to my apartment room. We talked for hours on random topics and slowly got to know eachother better. Over the time we spent together chatting and joking with eachother, i learned a lot of interesting facts about them. Wonho has an obsession with ramyun and i had never related to someone so much in my entire life. Chae loves sleeping and had once slept for 29 hours. They both apparently sucks at ylsvenn language so much they can't even count 1-5, i laughed for a straight 3 minutes wheezing and all just because everyone i had met in this world can't speak in ylsvenn. Wonho had flicked me on the forehead as revenge.

The third round had proceeded a little diffrently and we're just having to straight up kill people now. The games started at 'The Etheria Hall' and 'The Lucarion Hall' simultaneously and i didn't get to meet them as i chose to go to Etheria and they went to Lucarion. Also, if you haven't noticed, these two are kinda like those 'buy one free one' sales. They're a package, they go everywhere and do everything together. Stuck at the hip is probably a better expression than buy one free one but, oh well, that one works too. Now, back to the game, the players were told to pair up and i hated it so much, i worked better on my own, goddammit. Somehow a cheerful guy going by the nickname Joker offered to pair up with me telling me that he won't get in my way and he's very good at what he usually does so i accepted, thankful that at least i got someone decent as a partner. He has very swift movements and perceptive senses that rivalled everyone in the same hall. I also had a feeling that he chose me as his partner on purpose with one of the reasons being that he was finding someone that goes their own way. When the bell rang once, signalling it was battle time, i instinctively move to my target without discussing it first and he actually smirked- like full on smirked before moving to his target too. That definitely says something dosen't it? Before parting ways, he told me his name is Minhyuk and that he wants to partner up with me again if he is seperated from his partner. I gladly agreed before going on my way back.

The fourth round was held at 'The Genesis Hall', the newly built hall was strikingly white and blinding from afar. There were 15 players left and only 5 will be able to advance to the next round. When i saw Joker, he smiled at me and i nodded back slightly smiling, i liked to think we were good aquaintances of each other and that we've established a 'don't attack your former partner' rule between us. I'm sure he thought the same as he immediately darted at the other side of the hall for a target completely avoiding any confrontation with me. Sadly, at the end of the round i realised he was caught by a trap someone set up and was eliminated. His partner Kyun, nicknamed Wolfe also had been eliminated with him and it turns out that he was someone that Chae and Wonho befriended in the previous round.

The fifth round is currently being held at Genesis, again, and in a few minutes i'm sure the 'one-hour signal bell' is gonna ring soon- oh shit, i'm still here, in my comfy apartment telling you this story, i need to go to the hall right now jeez...i dressed myself in a rush choosing to teleport in the hall instead of walking and chose a corner spot for my own.

The bell rang and the game began. The vast hall structure would make it almost impossible to see all the players at once but i should be able to spot two players with my heightened sense in battle mode. A few seconds passed, but no matter how i looked, i knew i was alone in the hall and something was wrong. This is an illusion, created by the 'Game Master' for the last round and at this point, i might not even be in Genesis anymore. Something clicked in me and i immediately realized, this wasn't just an illusion, it was the battle ground for the sixth round, the last round to determine the players fate. The real game for this fifth round was too escape from the illusion and while i have an idea on how i could escape, i know the next round wasn't going to be easy as the previous ones and that terrified me so much. I began my plan by walking to the middle of the hall and blasting a blaze of hellfire upwards towards the celling, continued by an army of piercing icicles and a fierce windstorm while using my trusty crimson gun to shoot special magic infused bullets to break chains of the illusion seal and escape. After a few minutes, there was a loud crash and glass splinters signalling that i successfully escaped from the illusion. I looked around to discover that i was in fact not anymore in Genesis but i'm currently standing in front of 'The Tartaros Hall' having no clue on what the heck just happened. There was also a single black envelope lying on the tiles right next to my feet so i decided to open it up and read it. The envelope contented an invitation to the sixth and the last round of the games and it will be held at 'The Twin Tower of Elexis' in just a few hours, meaning that i might be late if i don't hurry to the venue.

I rushed there to see only Chae waiting with an unreadable expression on his face. He was holding the invitation card in his hand while blankly staring at the ground.

"Yah, good to see that you survived, where's Wonho?"

"He didn't pass the last test, i'm sure you guessed that right?"

It wasn't hard to see that Wonho was dependent on his partner but he should have been able to escape fast from the barrier, even faster than me as he was the strongest among the three of us. Chae must have realized what i was thinking as he immediately explained what happened to Wonho, a grim expression on his face.

"A diffrent player that escaped earlier than him at the same location tried to intercept his magic from the outside and he must have lost his temper because he fought back. The clashing magic caused a whirlwind which alerted me because i was trying to find him. When i finally got there, the magic died down but the doors of the hall was locked shut and the word penalty was written on the invitation cards that he and the other player was supposed to recieve. They both were denied to take part in the last round games as a penalty and is now somewhere unreachable. Seeing as only the two of us are left, the other player was most likely trapped in the illusion." 

"Wait, trapped?"

"Yeah, the last five players automatically survives if one of them wins the last round, but if you're trapped that might meant elimination."

"How do you even know that..? Well anyways, i'm glad at least he wasn't straight up eliminated, that would've been horrible."

Right at the moment we stopped talking, there was a loud and clear voice sounding throughout the tower. The voice also sounds eerily similar to one of the eliminated participants but strangely i couldn't remember whose voice it was. 

"Welcome to the last stage of my games, players, i'm your host and opponent for the last game. Cheerful and psychotic as a Joker, i'm the 'Game Master'. Call me Han as that's my name when i was a human~ Aren't you excited for this round? There's so much fun to have~" 

Ah, Joker, he was using Minhyuk's voice..this is creepy as fuck considering that i know for sure that he is eliminated, i saw his bloody corpse for fuck's sake. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Chae's spiteful remark at the Game Master.

"There's no fun to be had you psychotic scumbag!" Chae was furious and oh boy, i am too.

"Calm down, he takes pride in being called psychotic, don't feed on his ego." i calmly said eventhough i was seething inside. Fun? I wanna fucking kill this guy i swear. 

"The rules are simple, you'll have to win against me for this game to end~" the confident and playful tone in his voice irked me so much but i kept quiet about it, not wanting to drag this on any longer.

"So, we can just win right?" Chae caught my roundabout way of signalling that we should attack and silently nodded to me. At this moment, i felt something creeping up behind me and i was sure that it was probably Han's minions.

"Then, let's start now." i said as i turned around and kicking one of Han's minions in the head. Apparently he uses mannequins and shadow hunters. Shadow hunters are assassins that are pure shadows. They can easily kill humans seeing how every human has a shadow and they hide themselves in someone else's shadow but it's different if you deal with witches. Some witches don't have shadows. They seem scary just by stories but they burn easily so they're pretty shitty when you have a lot of options. Turns out the mannequins were just a decoy for Han to attack me. I was caught by surprise but i immediately conjured a barrage of swords and blasted him with it before i was thrown backwards by a strong surge of wind.

As i tried to regain my focus, Chae and Han was fighting in the middle of the tower. There were sparks of fire everywhere from the clashing of swords. Han was using his mannequins as shields and conjuring up a sabre himself to fight with while Chae used one of the swords from my attack that was on the ground. Chae's movements were graceful and trained, sometimes a bit out of order to catch his opponent by surprise while Han's was very unhinged and unstable. During the fight, sharp and atrocious icicles was shooting out of the ground and i was sure this was Chae's doing as he used this technique quite often in battles. Han had retiliated by conjuring vines that were wrapping around the icicles crushing it to pieces before it could reach him. As soon as my focus was back, i used my gun to shoot the mannequins that were blocking my way and joined the fight once again conjuring up an axe-spear to use. 

Time passed while blasts of fire, a flurry of icicles, rock boulders and flashes of lightning were shot while swords clashed and i realized by then that both parties were tired. Chae was slightly faltering and i had trouble standing straight while Han's attacks was becoming less strong. In state of tiredness, i wish i had a surefire way to defeat him without using a technique that would maybe cost my life and Chae's. I had already planned a strategy to defeat him with Chae, the plan is perfect but we couldn't do it without Wonho, or maybe we could at the expense of our own lives but i can't risk his life without his permission. Without realizing it, i accidentally let my guard down in the middle of my dilemma and was about to be stabbed by one of Han's wild vines if it wasn't for Chae pulling me back by grabbing my arm. The action caused him to be swept up and thrown back by the same raging wind that attacked me prior to our fight. 

_"(Y/n), use the Void, i know you were thinking about it. You have my permission to use it."_

_"Are you sure..? By the way, are you talking to me through telepathy? I know for sure that you haven't said a single word since we started fighting."_

_"Yeah, it is telepathy and yes, i'm sure, it is the only way after all."_

Void is my special power. It allows me to conjure up a huge door called 'The Door Of Abyss' that sucks everything into a void black hole that destroy everything to nothingness. Conjuring it up takes a lot of power and i couldn't stop anything that is sucked in by the door so there will be no chance of Chae surviving the attack. Using a decoy of wooden puppets, i sneaked behind Han and used the last of my strength to conjure up the door right behind him. He was sucked in along with a piercing scream of horror. I closed my eyes and tuned out noises, not wanting to look and hear anything anymore as i was so drained out and numb from the fighting. The strong wind died down after a few seconds and the door closed and vanished, just like it was never there in the first place. The tower was empty and eerily quiet, it was like the fight never happened in the first place. There was no one there and i knew it but deep down in my heart, i hoped he was still here. This game had finally ended and everything will return back to normal but knowing that Chae died once at my hands just made my stomach churn. 

I feel vaguely light-headed and i smiled, knowing that when i finally lose conscious, everything will be back to normal. I will wake up in my bed in the morning, rushing to college as i always woke up late and listening to music as i walk downtown to 'My Star X' cafe for my shift work, potentially sneaking an iced latte on my way home to enjoy. The manager, Hyunwoo-ssi, never minds though, he is always so kind and accepting.

 

* a few months later *

 

The cafe was pretty quiet today, only a few customers came and i also had time to make myself an iced latte, sneaking the payment to either one of my new co-workers, Lee Jooheon and Yoo Kihyun, who started working here a few weeks ago. A few months had passed since whatever that thing was really, and i met a few familiar faces while working at the cafe. Minhyuk visited with his boyfriend Kyun, whose full name is Changkyun, talking animatedly about magic tricks while Changkyun ordered. While keeping a smile on my face, i silently laughed to myself wondering if he is always hyper as he is so different than the calm, collected and confident Minhyuk that i had met before. I also offered to show him a trick when i sent their orders to their table and he agreed at the speed of light while Changkyun looked at me, eyes twinkling with excitement. I made sure no one else was looking except my two co-workers, who knew of my special trick, and snapped my fingers twice before clapping my hands together once, releasing a spark of fire that looked like mini fireworks. I was greeted by a whistle from Jooheon as soon as i returned from their table.

"New trick?" asked Jooheon, looking amazed and amused as i usually almost never initiate a conversation. 

"She showed me that a few days ago, you missed it from being out sick." interrupted Kihyun who is on a break.

"Kihyun-ah, aren't you on break?" i asked, wondering because he usually never comes out from the break room until his break is over.

"Im going out for a while with our manager. Work hard guys, see you later." said Kihyun as he walked to the door, the manager, Hyunwoo-ssi already waiting outside for him.

"I bet you ten bucks they have a crush on eachother." said Jooheon, smiling at me showing his dimples.

"They're out on a date right now Jooheon-ah, didn't you see them holding hands earlier?" i had a lot of fun watching Jooheon's expression morph from looking confused, to being extremely suprised and looking irritated that i had never bothered to tell him anything.

"Why didn't you tell me, i hate you." said Jooheon, adorably pouting and sulking.

"Yah, that was just my gut feeling."

"Still hate you coz your gut feeling is correct most of the time." 

"What can i do to make you not hate me Joo?" he looked like he was thinking for a few seconds before replying.

"Cover my shift? There's like 15 minutes left and i wanna go home early today."

"Sure. There's not much customers at this time afterall."

"Thanks (y/n)~ See you tomorrow." The bells on the entrance jingled signalling that there is a new customer.

"Yeah, don't trip over your shoelaces. Bye~"

"I'm not you, i'll be fine. Bye~" The audacity of him to actually say that...r00d.

"So you trip over your shoelaces a lot? Hmm, that's new information." i broke into a smile at the familiar and teasing voice and retorted back.

"Yes, i do and a little fairy told me you fell asleep while eating jjajjangmyeon and had your entire face in the bowl once. It's been quite a long time since that thing happened. Now, tell me your order, and your full name, i've been dying to know it."

"Ugh that was Wonho wasn't it? Anyways, two iced americanos for Chae Hyungwon and Lee Hoseok." i passed on the order to Kihyun who was back from his 'outing' with our manager and he silently made the drinks while glaring at me time to time, probably because Jooheon messaged him asking if he is actually dating their manager.

"Hyungwon, ah it's nice to not call you by your surname all the damn time, by the way, i already know Wonho's real name. He slipped up once when we were talking, it was hillarious to see him panic."

"Well, now that we reunited atleast somewhere normal, do you wanna hang out sometime? Don't you dare think we forgot about the promise." ah, yes, that promise. Somehow when we were talking before at the bar, they promised to take me out on a date if we met again in this world.

"Yeah, sure, actually my shift is almost over, can i join you at the table?" i asked as i passed the drinks to him. At Hyungwon's nod, i grabbed slices of red velvet and vanilla oreo cake to go with the drinks and told Kihyun that i'm getting off now since my shift is over before walking over to their table, chuckling and shaking my head at Wonho who is enthusiastically waving to me and Hyungwon.

We talked for a few hours, catching up on stuff and planned for the date which is on Saturday, the day after tomorrow. We agreed to go to an amusement park which then led Wonho to speech on how he hates rides as he has acrophobia. Hyungwon dozed off for a while in the middle of it while i listened through all of it before going on and on about how i love the shooting booths to death. We also agreed to go out for ramyun as dinner and that started another long talk of what brand and flavour of ramyun are the best. Everything is back to normal now and i'm very content with how things are now. Maybe the fact that i have a date the day after tomorrow is not normal at all for me but i'm happy, happy enough that i can bear the teasings of Kihyun and Jooheon and maybe get back at them by poking at Kihyun's relationship with our manager and Jooheon's not so subtle crush on one of our regulars named Gunhee. 

 

End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> by the low quality bullshit that i spewed up to make sense of this thing, i'm pretty sure y'all can tell that this is my first attempt (can i even call it an attempt lmao) at writing a fanfic lol. i'm sorry if you lovely peeps expected something different but what to say, this is more for my own entertainment and practice (of which i'll need to do a lot) :)
> 
> anyways, feel free to leave constructive criticism and advice on how i can improve my writing in the comments, i'll appreciate that a lot ^-^ i usually do edits/games/covers so i don't know what on earth possessed me to write this lmao
> 
> Instagram/Twitter - @mxminha :)
> 
> 안녕~


End file.
